


Who Is Hiram?

by Flutterfly212



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #love #mafia #hiramlodge #riverdaleau #murder, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterfly212/pseuds/Flutterfly212
Summary: Hiram Lodge moves to a new city in hopes to start life a new. He crosses paths with Cassandra Williams, a smart, sweet, and beautiful 28 year old woman. What happens when Cassandra is pulled into the secret world of a mafia boss, causing danger and chaos to find her at every turn? One things for sure, Hiram isn't the only one with secrets.





	1. Who Is Hiram Lodge?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on wattpad. If there are any grammatical errors, well f*ck it. Lol

It all happened so quickly. I tried to process what I thought could've been the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. I mean could I have stopped it? Even if I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. I was drawn to this man in a suite and tie, who had dark eyes and dark hair. A man who was married. But how could I have stopped it? I submitted. And he wanted me in the first place. There was no doubt in my mind that this man would be trouble for me in the future. But being with him? It was...magnetic. It was almost as if I had first laid eyes on him, that I was pulled in my some kind of magnetic force. Something...far beyond my control. 

2 weeks earlier...

I was heading into Mega Wind corp. with my head held high. There had been talk that a new CEO has been hired and that he desperately needed an assistant. The job description? 30 year old female with a minimum of 2 years work experience in the office. Confident. Must be able to persuade people into working without company. Answering phones, taking messages, attending meetings side by side with CEO. So long as the CEO wasn't some 70 year old horny bastard, I was more than interested in the job. 

I entered the elevator which would bring me to his office on the 10th floor. Was I nervous? Maybe. Was I gonna get the job? Yes. undoubtedly. I fit the job description perfectly. He'd be stupid not to hire me. But it won't be easy. There are 10 ladies who applied too. As I got out of the elevator, there were all of them. All of the potential assistants. But were they really assistantworthy? On the contrary, they were beautiful. If anything, their boobs would definately get them to job. I then looked down at my girls and decided unbutton down a bit. That's when I heard my name. 

"Cassandra Wilson!" The girls quiet down and glare at me, almost as if they were killing ke with the eyes. 

I swallowed hard and nodded. Many of the girls whispered to each other. And as I passed by them, I heard them say she just got here and they called her. I wondered why they did. 

When I entered the CEO's office, it was quiet. I heard the door close behind me and lock. I guess his office has that feature. I looked around the incredibly spacious office. The view, which overlooked all of the city. I placed my hand on the glass, thinking if one day this would be my office. My thoughts were then interrupted by someone who cleared their throat. I turned back instantly and suddenly felt nervous. The CEO was a man in a black suit. He looked to be 40 or so. And his eyes were so dark. It reminded me of night. And I couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. His suit seems to hide so much more. 

"Cassandra, hello," His voice was deep. He sounded just like a boss. He sounded like a leader. He sounded intimidating. "Hiram Lodge. It is a pleasure to meet you..." he gestured towards the brown chair across his desk. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lodge," I told him as I took a seat. "I know you're a busy man so I prepared a folder of my experiences and a gist about me. Quick and clear so you can get through all the potential assistants outside..." 

He looked at me and then down at my folder. He had no expressions. So he was without a doubt hard to read. And that was what I feared. A man of mystery. He took a look into my folder and nodded as he turned each page. Occasionally, he glanced up at me. Most of the time, it was as if I wasn't there. 

It wasn't till a while that he finally closed the folder and pushed it back to me. 

"That is a...uh very impressive folder," he smiled. "This job may be a tall order for you though..." 

I looked at him, confused. "Oh...I don't think so. I read the job description snd I think...in fact I know I can handle this job..." he stared at me and for an instant, I felt terrified. Why was this man making me so nervous? 

He then stood up and made his way over to me. His eyes stayed attached to mine as he leaned back against his desk, his hands clasped together. "This job, requires...more..." This man scanned me from top to bottom then made his way to his window. 

"There are things I need from you that I couldn't put in the job description. and if you think you are unable to perform then I can find someone else," 

It made my heart race whenever he spoke. This felt familiar. A lot like 50 shades of grey. Was I going to be apart of that? I mean, not that I had a problem with it. It was just a lot to take in. 

Trying to push my nervousness away, I took a deep breath and sighed. "What else...erhm, is it that I would be...doing?" I was nervous and it showed. Enough for Hiram lodge to take his attention away from the view and directly to me once again. 

"I plan to enclose all of that when you sign your employment contract," he replied, adjusting his tie. "But what you do need to know is this job will give you whatever the finances you seek...not to mention my protection and loyalty. Which most people don't have." 

I was beyond confused. Protection? What did I need protecting from? I had so many questions. But I was too nervous to ask him. But something tells me that in my gut, he's dangerous. And I'm stupid because that makes me all the more attracted to him then I should be. 

I stood up as I took my folder. "Until I know what it is I really am applying for then...I don't think I can accept this job, Mr. Lodge..." I take another deep breath and show myself out of his office. 

Was I crazy? Yes. Was I stupid? All of the above. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. Hiram Lodge was trouble. He was dangerous. And I've dealt with my fair share of bad men to know to steer away of them. 

***

2am and the sound of my arm went off. I didn't know why it went off when I set my alarm for 6am. Must've been the wiring. I reached my hand over and pressed the bottom. All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. My eyes immediately were wide open. 

I grabbed a baseball bat as I slowly exited my room and headed downstairs. That's when I saw a masked man in nothing but black point his gun at me. My heart dropped along with the bat I was holding. 

"WHAT IS YOUR RELATION TO HIRAM LODGE?" the masked person asked, still pointing their gun to me. My hands were shaking as they were up in the air. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" 

"Nothing! H-he was s-suppose to...be my b-boss but I t-turned the j-job down..." I wasn't lying. But apparently I wasn't so convincing. 

"ARE YOU HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH HIRAM LODGE?" They asked me. No. Why would they think that? 

"I said no! I am not!" I screamed. The person raised their gun into the air and fired it. 

"THIS IS A WARNING. IF YOU EVER COME IN CONTACT WITH HIRAM LODGE EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL HAVE SIGNED YOUR DEATH WISH." As the person approached me, I fell to the ground and closed ny eyes. Waiting for some sort of strike. In a couple of minutes, nothing. I had opened my eyes only to see that the masked person had vanished. 

As I searched my home, wondering what had just happened and processing everything, there was one question racing through my mind. 

Who are you, Hiram Lodge?


	2. Sign and print

When the intruder came into my house, I immediately called the cops. I failed to mention anything about Hiram, for whatever reasons. God forbid. I just told them that the intruder demanded money and my valuables but ran away when they heard my neighbors checking in on me. Lying was terrible. And truth was I didn't know why I had to lie to the police. Then I realized it was him. Hiram. He was a mystery before but an even bigger mystery now. Who was that person at my house? More importantly why did they want me to stay away from him? 

I couldn't answer these questions and I sure as hell didn't wanna ask Hiram for answers. But it struck me as odd. Anywho, today was an ordinary sunday and I was on my way to the produce market. 

As I was walking to the market, a girl with pearls and dark hair had accidentally bumped in to me. "Oh my, excusé muah..." she says. She then looks at me from top to bottom and smiles. "Well aren't you beautiful..." 

I chuckled. "Nah but thank you. You have a nice day now." I continued on towards the market, not interested in making conversation with a stranger. Especially with someone who wore pearls. 

When I got to the market, it was packed. Everyone liked to come on Saturday's to get fruits and veggies. I mean, most of the time they were on sale and the sales people usually give a bunch for free. I looked around and figured I could get some strawberries and bananas. That's when he appeared. Standing there, using a pair of black sun glasses was Hiram Lodge. I knew he had seen me because of his smile. I had to avoid him. Who knows, maybe he was behind the people who attacked my place. 

As I rushed further from the market, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. I turned around a couple of times to see a boy in a jacket. I walked a couple more blocks but suddenly knew for a fact that I was being followed. I started to run and heard the footsteps of the person following me. No. Not again. I ran faster and turned into a alley. Totally a bad idea because I had hit a dead end. His footsteps grew louder and louder. I started to fear for my life when the boy in the jacket had found me. His eyes were filled with darkness. As I backed into the corner, fearing the worst, that was when my supposed knight and shining armour appeared. Hiram. To my surprised, Hiram Lodge grabbed the boy by his jacket and shoved him to the wall. 

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly, without fear or anger. The boy glared at him, staying silent. "Not gonna talk, I see?"  

Hiram threw the boy to the side. The boy immediately rushed out of sight. 

I took a deep breath when the boy had left. "I suppose I owe you a thank you Mr. Lodge..." I told him. 

He nodded. "Be more mindful of your surroundings, amore." There. That was why his voice attracted me. He was bilingual. Wait. Did he just call me amore? 

I walked over to him as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Did you find an assistant?" I asked him as we walked out of the alley and down the street. I glanced at him to see that he had put his hands inside his pockets. 

"No. Not a lot of people fit the criteria," he explained. "Are you interested?" 

I laughed softly. "You're still offering me a job after I rudely walked out of your office?" 

He grinned at the question as he glanced at me. "You were right to. I wasn't being specific as to what other jobs I needed you to do besides a desk job." He was different when he wasn't in his office. He wasn't readable just yet but he had some emotions now. Especially in this conversation. 

I sighed. "About your offer? Does it still stand?" 

"Yes. Yes I mean what I say. You will have unlimited finances as well as your very own company car and living arrangements..." 

I bit my lower lip, afraid to bring it up. But after thst boy following me into the alley, i feared for.my life. In more ways then one. "I meant about...protection..." 

"Yeah. Yeah, you will be working with me so you will be protected at all times. I'm sorry to ask but has something happened that made you ask this?" He was waiting for an answer and I really didn't know how to say it subtly. 

I stopped walking and bit my lip again. Something I did when I was nervous. "Someone broke into my home..." 

"That's unfortunate. What else happened?" 

I was hesitant for a bit mainly because I was scared. I hadnt told the police about it seeing as I lied but I'm telling Hiram Lodge. It had all to do with him but the police don't know that. "It was a man. He held a gun at me and told me to stay away from you..." 

He was quiet and that's when he continued walking. I eventually caught up to him eventually. "Mr. Lodge? Is everything okay?" 

"Yes," Was all he said. He then took out his phone and pressed something. "Listen, Cassandra. The job is still on the table. You can still accept. And if you do, you will have what I promise. Including my protection..." 

Before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and took me inside a cafe where we sat at a booth. 

"You'd have to move into my guest house on my property," Hiram explained. "And you must sign in and out with security at all times..." 

It felt like he was asking me to move in with him and be prisoner. "How did that guy in my house know you? How did he know that we met?" 

Hiram looked down at the menu then up at me. His eyes were still dark but his expression seemed different. He looked worried. "I am a business man. And... alot of people want me dead. For various reasons, they've tried to scare people I know. People I come in contact with..." 

It still didn't make much. Why did people want him dead. I still couldn't see it. But for whatever reasons and for my safety I decide to take his offer. 

"Okay. I will be your assistant and I will consider moving into whatever guest house," I told him, not sure if it was the right decision. "Thank you Mr. Lodge..." 

He smiled. An actual smile. Like with teeth. And as he leaned back and nodded, his smile cheek to cheek suddenly lighting up his face, I still had one raging question. 

Who are you?


End file.
